Through Ice and Snow
by Dmerle
Summary: The return of a lost captain heralds an abrupt rise in power for the notorious Team Rocket, meanwhile Lance and Luke two new budding trainers set forth on an adventure from Pallet Town, unaware of the chain of events they will find themselves in the midst of.
1. Prologue: End of Term

I welcome all reviews, criticism, feedback, spelling/grammar mistakes.. Basically everything :p I hope you guys enjoy, more is coming soon.

-Notes.

.This story is based more in the anime world, than the games, there are some exceptions however.

.This isnt about the champion Lance, I don't want anyone to get mixed up there probably will be something later on in the story about the two sharing the same name however,

Prologue: End of term.

The classroom was abuzz with activity, the air thick with a cloud of excitement. Lance danced his way around chatting pupils, squeezing through a group of girls. He gave them his best attempt at a rakish grin as he passed, which earned him a chorus of giggles. He made his way through the crowd spotting his friend Luke sat at the back of the classroom, he dashed over, sitting in the neighbouring chair and joining him. "So," Lance ventured. "How was detention?"

Luke grinned, his emerald eyes sparkling mischievously. "Same old man. Honestly, the last day of term and they've got me writing lines."

"Well, one more lesson and we're free."

"I don't think we'll ever be free, can't you feel the walls closing in?"

"I can feel the teachers closing in, you reckon they'll let us out this place alive?" asked Lance.

"Not when you see what I've got planned," replied Luke, his grin broadening.

Lance let out a mock groan, "You kidding?"

"No, no." said Luke with a laugh "My pi ce de r sistance, a lasting tribute to me."

"Piece of what?"

"Pi ce, it's French Lancey. Just trust me on this one, alright?"

"Well OK, but It's you they'll be scraping off the floor in little pi ces."

Luke groaned.

"As we know, each and every Pok mon has their own set of unique abilities, move-sets, and traits individual to type and species," lectured Professor Harold. He was a barrel chested man of about 40, and despite a rough appearance was possessed of a sharp mind and keen wit . The man seemed to be covered in hair, from hugely thick burly arms. To a shoulder length tangle of jet-black hair, an appearance that had resulted in Lance giving him the nickname "Tangrowth." Something which earned him two week's detention upon the Professor's finding out.

"Hey," whispered Luke, turning to towards Lance at the back of the class. "You ready?"

"Huh?" Lance replied, "Wh-"

The Professor pointedly cleared his throat, fixing the duo with a stern gaze. They both shuffled on their seats, sitting up and assuming a position of keen interest. "As I was saying. While Pok mon of the same species might look the same, it is important to know that each one is an individual. If there is one thing I could have you all remember upon departing today, it is that each and every Pok mon is capable of greatness. It is up to the trainer to harness that potential."

"Ok," Luke whispered under his breath. "Three, two, one." He suddenly turned to Lance, raising his voice to a near shout. "Ow! Quit it," he yelled, winking to his friend.

"Enough!" Roared the professor, he slammed a meaty fist on his desk. It was at that moment that it burst open in an explosion of papers and ink. A Zubat flew out in a frenzy of excitement, darting around the room amongst screaming pupils. It ducked and dived while the pupils covered their heads with books, some braver ones attempting to shoo it in the direction of an open window at the back. All amidst shouts of "Don't anger it," and "Get out the way!" The commotion continued for about a minute until the Pok mon finally found it's way towards the window, leaving the classroom a scene of chaos. Pages of books littered the floor, and four of the student's desks had somehow toppled over. Professor Harold shakily got to his feet, striding to the back of the classroom where Lance and Luke were rolling around the floor in fits of uncontrollable laughter. He was trembling with fury, his face as red as a beetroot. "You two! Out. Now!" He growled.

The two boys waited outside the Headmaster's office. They were perched nervously on a wooden bench sat outside. Both filled with a mixture of glee at the prank, and nervousness at what the headmaster would say.

"You know," said Lance, turning to his friend. "I gotta give it to you on that one man, A+"

Luke smiled sheepishly, "I'm still trying to figure out how Professor Harold knew it was us."

"I think us laughing while everyone else shrieked in fear gave it kind of gave it away."

"Yeah I guess," replied Luke, anxiously running a hand through his thick blonde hair. "Professor Harold seemed really mad."

Lance couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I suppose getting dive-bombed by a Zubat doesn't put you in the best humor."

Luke shuddered, "You don't know what I had to go through to get that thing."

"I'm not sure I want to."

The door to the headmasters office suddenly swung open, Professor Harold strolled out shooting the boys a look of poorly masked fury as he passed. The headmaster followed closely behind. Mr Jenkins was a tall, slender figure, almost the opposite of Professor Harold. Clean shaven, and with short, neatly combed hair. He had a tough exterior, stern and strict sometimes to the point of appearing cold. But it masked a great kindness, a kindness that both Lance and Luke had tested on several occasions . "Boys," he said. "You better come inside." He held the door upon while they both walked in, not even daring to glance at each other.

The headmaster was an impeccably tidy and organised man, something which his office reflected. Papers lay on his desk in a neat stack, his coat tidily draped across the back of his chair. Sunlight spilled through several windows at the back, nicely lighting up the room. "Sir" Luke asked suddenly before the Professor had even reached his chair. "Can I explain?"

"No," replied the Professor abruptly.

"I.. I don't understand," he replied.

"There is nothing to explain," began the Professor, taking a seat behind his desk. "So therefore you shall listen. Ten years ago you would have not attended this school. You would have been instantly deemed fit to receive a Pok mon and begin your journey. The law has changed however, and you are now required to attend school for three years before you receive your starter Pok mon."

"Sir?" Lance asked, glancing at his friend who mirrored his puzzlement. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

"This is the last day of these three years, so therefore upon the end of this day we can neither house nor teach you no longer. You have to make your own decisions, choices, mistakes."

"You mean," said Luke excitedly. " mean that we're free to go now?"

"Of course, since today is the final day of term, once lesson time is over nobody can keep you from leaving." The teacher replied. The two boys rose to their feet, neither daring to believe their luck. "However," he cut in. "Before you depart, their is one last thing."

"Yes sir?" Lance asked.

"What time do classes finish?" Asked the headmaster, his face expressionless.

Lance cocked an eyebrow at surprise at the unusual question, but replied anyway. "Well 5PM usually, but 3PM today seen as it's the last day o-"

"5PM," the headmaster cut in. "So you shall leave at 5PM."

"But sir," protested Luke. "There's no more classes."

Mr Jenkins smiled, the first the boys could ever remember seeing from him. "Oh no, but I do have a classroom which could do with one heck of a cleaning." 


	2. Chapter 1: A Pure White Beginning

Chapter 1: A Pure White Beginning.

Flynn didn't recognize any of the men who stood guard. It was a tall hulking figure who approached him, he stood as broad and heavy as a barrel. "Stop there," he barked, his voice loud and hoarse. "What buisness have you here?"

"I need to see Giovanni," Flynn stated simply. This statement was met with raucous laughter from the group.

"So you thought you would just walk up and ask?" the huge man replied.

It was Flynn's turn to smile at this. "Actually, I didn't ask."

The man raised his thick brows at this, taking a step forwards. "Per'aps you should of," he said. Hunching his massive shoulders menacingly.

"Enough," cut in a voice from the crowd. Someone Flynn hadn't seen amongst the group. "Mark, stand down," the man ordered the giant. He approached Flynn cautiously. "Have you a name stranger?" his voice a low growl.

"Come on Jaiden," Flynn replied. "You don't recognize me?"

The man paused, studying the unkempt figure. He was masked by long scraggy hair and a rough beard. Dressed lightly in rough brown trousers, and a grey t-shirt. Then he glanced up, noticing Flynn's unmistakable teal eyes. "Well I'll be damned," he cursed with a grin. "You are still alive."

A mid-morning sun scattered the clouds. Below lay Pallet Town, a pleasant and humble village, but one that had changed somewhat in the last few years. More homes had begun to crop up, as well as the introduction of a Trainer academy that sat at the highest point of the village, mere minutes from the lab of Professor Oak. A man famous, and renowned world-wide for his extensive knowledge and research concerning Pok mon. He was recognized as a master at his craft, someone at the forefront of Pok mon discovery, but also a man of simple tastes. Despite numerous offers and opportunities he refused to move away from the quiet and scenic Pallet Town, preferring the quiet country air to the hustle and liveliness of a bigger city. Today was now viewed as more of a tradition than anything, but something that nearly every budding trainer went through; Choosing a starter Pok mon. So as the Professor worked ardently away preparing everything, the soon to be Pok mon trainers found themselves working just as hard.

"Eurgh!" came a voice from beneath the covers. Lance shielded his eyes, trying to block the harsh light that flooded the room as his mum pulled open the curtains. "Mum," he complained. "There's another hour yet."

"You can't just crawl out of bed and walk to the lab." His mum replied.

"No" said Lance, rubbing his eyes. "I could crawl out of bed and then get a lift though." He laughed at his mum's face. "Come on, you know I'm kidding!"

"Listen," she said seriously. "You know how your dad gets on days like these."

Lance groaned in disgust. "Not the proud father routine."

"Please," she begged. "Hear him out, for my sake. He's been going on for days about this."

Lance grimaced. "That's gotta be worth something."

"Like..?" Began his mum.

"Like a lift to the lab."

"Lance! It's a five, ten minute walk at most." his mum replied.

"Yeah I suppose, besides it'll give you time to stay here and listen to dad rehearse his speech again." Lance said with a laugh.

"OK." his mum conceded with a smile. "You got me."

"Great," mumbled Lance. He rolled over, burying himself amongst his covers. "Shut those curtains on the way out, too."

The car pulled up, Lance leant over giving his mum a kiss on the cheek, "thanks." he said.

His mum looked over, Lance was usually not the type to get nervous but this was a huge day for any budding trainer. "You OK honey?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." he replied.

She smiled. "Well good luck."

"Thanks mum." Lance stepped out the car, he held the door a second. "Oh there is one last thing."

"Anything," replied his mum.

"What time are you picking me up?" he asked with a hearty laugh. He barely had enough time to slam the door before she drove off.

"Hey Lance," someone called. He glanced over, spotting Luke. His sandy blonde hair flying like a banner as he ran towards him.

"How are you this morning?" Lance asked, gripping his friend's hand.

Luke feigned a yawn. "A little sleepy, and you?"

Lance sighed, "yeah." He stared at the Lab that stood beckoning in the distance. "I guess this is it."

"Yep," replied Luke. "Same lab that's been there since we were born."

"You know what I mean, this is where things change. Nothings gonna be the same after we leave there."

"Jeez," said Luke, grinning. He ruffled his friend's short, raven black hair. "I never knew you were the sentimental type."

Lance couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not, just the clever type."

"Oh man." said Luke, rolling his eyes. "Where have you been hiding that all this time."

Lance ignored the question. "So, have you decided which Pok mon you're gonna choose then?"

Luke did laugh at that. It was something of an inside joke between the two. On the first day of term Professor Harold had gone around the class, asking each student which of the three starters they would choose. He then gave a lecture about how often that would change between now and then. Every month afterwards he would start the day by going around and asking the students which Pok mon they would choose that day, making a tally that he would occasionally show off to show how much they had changed there minds. However for Lance and Luke the answer never did change, at times it sparked the teacher's interest. At other times he just thought the two were being stubborn. But the second they had glimpsed the three starters they had both instantaneously decided. It was a similarity between the two which had started their friendship. "Funny, that seems like a lifetime ago."

"Now who's being sentimental," Lance pointed out. He glanced down at his watch. "Well, 8:58. You ready man?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." The two boys began the short walk over to the lab.

"This way," Jaiden instructed. Leading Flynn down a long corridor, taking a turn towards an elevator. "You know, I've got to warn you. Things have changed, the boss might not be as pleased to see you as you expect."

"Don't worry, I've prepared for the worst."

"I would too. He had you declared dead months ago, not many people crawl back from an artic exhibition three years later." He hit a button on the elevator labelled 3B. The screen flashed; INSERT KEY, he swiped a key card and it whirred into action. "What happened out there?" Jaiden asked.

Flynn sighed. "It's a long story, one I should probably best save for when everyone's listening."

Jaiden nodded appreciatively. "As you wish."

"Anyway," asked Flynn. "What's happened here? Those lackeys outside, Key-card's for lifts, security never used to be this tight."

"Times never used to be this tight." Jaiden replied. "We've taken some real blows lately, as you'll soon find out." The elevator stopped then. The doors opening to another corridor, this one had only one room in view, stood at the end of the corridor. "There's a meeting in ten minutes. The boss will want to see you alone beforehand I imagine."

"Understandably."

"Flynn?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful. For your own damn sake."

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter ., I've had computer issues, sickness, and god knows what else during the past few weeks but enough excuses, enjoy!

The two boys stood inside the lab. They had been admitted by a kindly looking assistant, who had left through a door at the back as soon as she had let them in. They were now resigned to standing silently, glancing around the room anxiously as they waited. Numerous high-tech looking machines were scattered around the place, some sat atop desks, others reaching almost shoulder height. The room looked meticulously organized, but also had a few odd touches: Pot plants dotted across desks and window-sills, wooden bookcases here and there. These gave the lab a feeling of professionalism but also homeliness, somewhere where people could work, but in a relaxed enviornment. Something which neither of the boys appreciated as they tottered about nervously.

Finally, after what seemed an age a door at the end of the room opened again and the assistant walked through, followed by what the boys recognised from book's at the school as Professor Oak. He was tall, slightly stocky. Alike to Mr Jenkins in that while he looked quite intimidating, he also had a glint of kindness in his eyes. "So, Luke and Lance is it?" he asked.

The boys glanced at each other, "Yes," replied Lance. "But how did you know."

He smiled. "The school keeps me posted on all the students who will be receiving Pok mon this year." Luke gulped slightly, the Professor laughed aloud at this, a warm hearty sound. "Don't worry lad, I shan't be punishing either of you, although word did reach my ears of 'end of term' prank. I was curious though, as to how you managed to lure a Zubat into a desk."

Luke grinned back at the professor, "With great difficulty." All four of them laughed loudly at that, a long tension-relieving one. The boys feeling their nervousness ebb away.

"Well," said the Professor after regaining his compusure. "We all know why you're here. It's been tradition for many years, for new trainers to come to receive a starter Pok mon. But more than just tradition, you see a Pok mon professor chooses the three Pok mon that he believes will be most suited to a new trainer." At that he pointed to a machine, behind him. Hitting a series of buttons on it, three Pok balls materialized in a flash of red in the centre. "For me they have and always will be; Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle." He paused a second, turning back towards the boys. "But it's your choice as to which one you take with you."

The two boys looked at each other, Luke speaking first. "I choose Squirtle."

The Professor nodded at this, motioning to Lance. "And you?"

"Charmander."

Professor Oak clapped his hands together in satisfaction. "Very well." he turned back to the machine, picking up the two respective balls and placing them on a table infront of the boys. "As well of these, here are an additional five Pok balls." he said, passing the boys a belt with the balls attatched to it. "I also give you a Pok dex each, for you to record and check information on Pok mon. As well as being a useful tool for you, it also helps me as all data is transferred back to my computer." He gave the machine next to him a hearty slap.

"Thank you," both boys replied. Almost in synch.

The Professor nodded back at them. "My number is recorded in the Pok dex and you can contact me directly from any Pok mon center, should you have any queries. So all that there now is for me to wish you goodbye, and good luck." 


End file.
